


Randy Disher Goes to Vegas

by Emma_Oz



Category: Monk - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic follows *Mr Monk Goes to Vegas*. It was written in 2007 so it represents an AU Randy/Stottlemeyer pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Randy Disher Goes to Vegas

It took days for me to recover from the bender - I haven’t drunk like that for years - and when I did there were two things from Vegas that stood out. 

One was that I solved the case. I solved it without Monk, through good, old fashioned detective work. I felt pretty damn good about that. But... 

The other thing that I’m always going to remember is the way Randy looked when he realised what had happened, what he had done in the midst of his own gambling bender. He was in a lot of pain. 

I have never seen him so out of control and so distant. When Natalie was trying to coax him into leaving the table I put my hands on the back of his neck.  Normally he reacts to something like that. I don’t know if he’s aware of it, but he focusses himself on me. It was off-putting at first but I’m used to it now, and for Randy to not turn to me when I wanted him was just plain weird. 

When we finally dragged him off the table, when we got him focussed enough to realise what he had gambled away, he looked like someone had gut shot him. Usually Randy reminds me of a kid, excited about everything. He has an enthusiasm that runs through everything he does. None of that was apparent as he sat, red eyed and jittery in the Vegas lounge. 

That was what decided me to get Monk to win the money back. 

Sure I could see the potential downside to getting someone as obsessive as Monk to gamble, but he had a gift that we could use to rescue Randy. So I made him do it. I made him count the cards until he won back all Randy had lost. Randy stood near me as we watched Monk play and that made it easier to stop him from getting back into the game. I told him I’d shoot him if he tried. 

Monk won, of course. It was a bonus that he showed up the bad guy at the same time. Then I got him out of there, got Randy out of there and got the hell out of Dodge. 

So, the big lessons I learned in Vegas? I can never let Randy go there alone. He needs me around. That, and I’m a pretty good detective, when I work with my team.

 

****************************************************************************************************************

 

I’m not a guy who spends a lot of time sitting about thinking about the meaning of life or whatever. But I had a lot to think over after the trip to Las Vegas. What I mostly thought is that I’m a lucky guy. 

Not lucky with cards, of course. I couldn’t believe that I lost my money like that. My savings and the car OK, but the deposit for my Mom’s condo! I completely lost track of what I was doing. I was so focussed on winning, on the book, on the next card. Losing the money I’d set aside for my Mom was the worst thing I’ve ever done. It was unbelievable. 

While I was gambling I didn’t care about any of the things that are important to me. I didn’t care that the Captain and Monk were hunting down a killer. I didn’t think about the fact that the Captain needed me.  

Thank God the Captain was there. He dragged me off the table. He said he would shoot me in the leg if I went back. He got Monk to win the money back and he solved a murder at the same time. 

Being around the Captain always makes me feel focussed, less stressed. I know I was annoying him when we went back to the tables but I had to stand by him. I was twitchy being back near the gambling and I needed to know he was there. He cuffed me on the side of the head and said, ‘Don’t even think about it’, like I was trying to slide onto the chair instead of sidling up by him. But after a while he relaxed and let me stand close to him, watching Monk win the money back. 

I am the luckiest SOB in the world. I am lucky that Monk had the freakish ability to remember cards. I’m lucky Natalie was there to make us walk away. And I’m seriously lucky that the Captain was there. I might not be the brightest light bulb in the bunch, but with friends like these I get by.

 


End file.
